


Axiom of Infinity

by acciowho, OliveTheHobbit



Series: Phandom Fic Fests [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), F/F, Femslash February, First Time, Genderswap, Long-Distance Relationship, Online Dating, Pansexual Character, Phandom Fic Fests: Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciowho/pseuds/acciowho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheHobbit/pseuds/OliveTheHobbit
Summary: “We love each other in every reality possible, don’t we?”In which Yazi Howell finally meets her girlfriend, and the love of her life, Fionna Lester.





	1. Zeno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



> Heyo! I'm super late omg. I hate how every single of my depressive episodes hit me when I need to post for a fic fest.  
> But, who cares, here is the fic <3  
> It was my first time writing a femslash, since I'm a trans guy, and I always had a problem writing woman before (not anymore, luckily), so I feel very proud. I hope this work portraited as accurately as I could, a lesbian relationship. And if not, please do tell! I want to improve :3  
> So! Go read! This first chapter is sex free, and the second is an experiment on lesbian sexual content by me, so if you're interested, read the second part. Kisses :3

Yazi finished stuffing her last piece of underwear in her backpack, and suddenly she was ready to go.  
And, suddenly, it was too much. Unbearably too much.  
She has been waiting for this for too long, and now that it was finally happening, she thought she could die, right there.  
She grabbed the strings of hair that were falling everywhere on her face and breathed deeply.  
It had been too hard to even be standing there, at this point, she couldn’t just give up now.   
Weeks ago, she was there, in that same room. The lights were dim since it was 1 am, and she was whispering to her PC.  
Well, not to her PC, but to that one gorgeous girl on the other side of it, telling her the good news, showing her the train ticket.  
Fionna Lester was not your average pretty girl.  
She had striking blue eyes that could blind someone by far. Pitch black hair in an emo haircut that fell thick around her beautiful, angular face, and a body that made Yazi burn in her deepest dreams.  
She was not just a hot girl, but also amazing. Literally. She was a creative YouTuber named AmazingFionna, who Yazi have been watching for almost two years.  
It was a miracle she responded to her tweets. A miracle she friended her on facebook. And when they started calling each other on skype, Yazi started to believe in God or destiny, whatever it was.  
They were meant for each other.  
Yazi believed in it. Deep down in her stomach, she knew that.   
They’ve talked about it before, sleep deprived, inebriated with love and excitement with the plans of finally seeing each other for the first time, how there were probably another thousands of dimensions where they were different. Were they were Japanese princess, where they were lionesses in Africa, where they were exactly the same, but boys, and in every single one of those universes they would be in love.  
Nothing could stop their love. Not the distance. Not Yazi’s boyfriend. Not Yazi's parents.  
And, yes, they tried. They all did.  
  
Her friends complained about how ‘she is turning you into a lesbian!’ even though Yazi was very much pansexual. Her mother complained about how Fionna was older, and how Manchester was far, and how it was all dangerous.  
  
They said no, at first, when she proposed to visit Fionna in her parents' house in Rawtenstall. And that pissed Yazi so much. If she were a man, they wouldn't care.  
But she was a girl, she was soft and fragile.  
Fuck all that.  
  
She worked. She won the money. She bought the tickets.  
And now she was going.  
She was going to meet Fionna. Finally. The quirky, funny, smart and beautiful girl that somehow thought that Yazi’s boring personality and average looks were special, were worth it.  
Yazi took a deep breath, zipped her backpack, and stood up, determined.  
  
She was ready.  
  
“Please tell me you’re going to be careful, Yazi.” his father was warning her again. “You never went so far alone.”  
“I know dad.”  
“And to stay in an unknown’s person house.”  
“Dad…”  
“I know she is your friend from the internet, but still…”  
Yazi bit her mouth flesh. It was so hard sometimes, to hide. Not that she was ready to open up about that yet - her sexuality - and she was glad that, being a girl, it was easier for her to hide it from the parents. After all, girls have close relationships with their friends, right?  
But it was also annoying to not be able to scream to all about her love for Fionna.  
Maybe one day she would be able to do so. She hoped so.  
  
Her parents hugged her one last time and she tickled her younger sister - even though they fought all the time, she couldn’t just leave without a goodbye - and then finally left.  
  
The train trip was fast, but not enough to stop Yazi from rising up her already over the top anxiety. What if Fionna didn’t like her on real life? She was so unnecessarily tall, and even when she looked skinny, there was that little bit of fat in her stomach that she couldn’t get rid off. She didn’t like makeup, even though she forced herself to learn how to do it when in high school when boys and girls would ignore her if she had even a slight sign of acne.  
At least her eyelining skills became handy when she entered her emo phase (not that she had ever left it, with that scene haircut, but…).  
Yazi looked at her phone, seeing the cute messages Fionna had been sending since she woke up that day, and smiled.  
Yeah, she was a bit less worried about whether or not that this huge dork was in love with her.  
  
One step, two, and she was out of the train and officially in Manchester.  
Oh god.  
There was a lot of people walking out of the train and minding their own business, so no one would care about that one girl, that was so nervous, so anxious, and looking so lost.  
People barely cared when another girl, with a very similar haircut and an even similar height, ran in her direction, hugging her and almost making her fall.  
Fionna was there. She was real. Solid against her fingers.   
She smelled like blueberries, and her hug was the best Yazi ever felt.  
They stopped hugging each other for a millisecond, only to look at each other's faces.  
Gosh, Fionna was even prettier in person. Her blue eyes were glistening with happiness, and her cheeks were in a lovely shade of pink.   
“Hi,” she said, in a shy, but beautiful voice.  
Yazi was so, so in love.  
And apparently, Fionna was too.  
They hugged again. For long minutes. And Yazi wanted to jump and laugh out loud, but also never leave. Never ever leave.  
Stay there, hugging each other till the point they became one.  
  
If they were a straight couple, they maybe would have kissed there. Introvertedness apart, they deserved a kiss. A kiss they couldn’t have there, cause the world was still too hostile with different ways of love.  
But it could be worse.  
They could be boys that can’t even hug for too long because boys are not affectionate to their friends, and boys who hug can only be fruits, right?  
At least they were girls. That could hug and be seen as friends. And walk close together, and still be seen as girl friends, with a space in the middle.  
  
It was a privilege, Yazi knew. That both of them were fairly feminine (Yazi wasn’t exactly a femme, but she was still seen as a straight girl by everyone), that both of them were white and middle class. But gosh, she was glad about that one privilege, cause it was so hard to not kiss Fionna right there. To not tell her everything she wanted, all the disgustingly cliche ‘I love you to the moon and back’ and variations.  
  
Yazi kept it all closed in her chest, letting it out only in smiles, looks and subtle caresses during the day. And she had so much fun with Fio during the day.  
  
It was the best day of her life if she ever had one.   
  
And when they were finally alone in the Manchester Eye, fingers that intertwined fit perfectly - almost completely chewed off nails and branded colorful fingers, one of each color - chocolate dark eyes staring into clear blue ones, Yazi could say it out loud.  
“I love you, Fionna Lester.”  
And Fionna laughed, breaking the mood, doing that cute tongue thing that Yazi wanted to annoy her for.   
“How dare you interrupt my sweet moment by laughing you bastard? Let me go!” Yazi complained, jokingly, while her girlfriend - oh gosh, girlfriend - kissed the back of her hand.   
“I just… I can’t believe I’m listening to this in good quality audio. And why did you included my last name? That’s so formal”  
Yazi rolled her eyes and rose an eyebrow. “Are you going to reply, or do I have to push you out of the Ferris wheel for that?”  
“You wouldn’t. I’m too cute for you to dare to do this.” Fionna said, pushing Yazi closer.  
“I don’t know, I’m enjoying the city view alone…” the younger one tried to argue but was interrupted with the other’s bite threats.  
And after three solid minutes of banter and laughter, Fionna said it back.  
  
“I love you, Yazi Howell.”  
And Yazi smiled and laughed a bit because she was so happy, so unbearably happy.  
She threw her arms around Fionna’s neck and sighed.  
  
“We love each other in every reality possible, don’t we?”  
  
And then she kissed her girlfriend for the first time. And she knew, that in that same moment, he was kissing him for the first time, and they were kissing him for the first time, and they were holding hands like children in the same kindergarten, and dancing together like an old couple in a retirement home, and kissing under the light of holographic fireworks in the year 2222.  
  
And Yazi didn’t really believe in souls. Or was a mysticism inclined person like Fionna was, but she believed in it with every single cell of her body.  
And they continued to kiss.  
  
  
  
“Do you believe in soulmates?”  
“I don’t believe in souls, but I believe in general compatibility, which is two people that, if you just get on with someone really well, someone that you can spend time with - is that a soulmate? Maybe.”  
  
“...Best friends and soulmates forever, right?”  
  



	2. Galileu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is cherry lube,” she whispered. “I want to taste you with it.”
> 
>  
> 
> And gosh. There was so much cherry everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this doesn't sound too much alienated or one of that horrible erotica wrote by cis het man. I am not a lesbian woman, and all I tried here was based on research and inspired by stories from female friends. Please, if you feel that I offended you somehow, teach me! I'm all ears!  
> Oh, and this is my first femslash, so, yeah. Really, teach me.   
> That being said, it was funny to write. Hope Y'all enjoy it!

Yazi always heard from her very catholic grandmother that she had to maintain her purity until she got married. She was 9 by then, and barely knew what she was talking about.  
  
Would grandma hate her if she knew she lost her virginity at 16?  
  
Yeah, she was young. But she had been dating for almost six months by then, and she just felt ready. She loved her boyfriend, truly, and she wanted that.  
  
She tried to talk to her mother before doing anything. But she couldn't. Her mother was too busy at work or taking care of her annoying younger sister and her stupid broken arm, and… well. Yazi was not stupid. She knew all she needed to prevent pregnancies and STDs.  
  
So, in an afternoon in her boyfriend's bedroom, it happened.  
  
Yazi could still remember his eyes, so dark, looking at her like he was discovering the 8th world wonder. And he was, truly, as he sank inside her, moaning.  
  
She moaned too. Partly because of the pain - ouch, she knew it would hurt but… oww - but partly cause she wanted to correspond to him. It was an important moment.  
  
They kissed and he started moving.  
  
It was a good first time. Yes, he was wearing socks, and yes, her hymen's blood stained his bedsheet, but there was something weirdly teenager about doing it while listening to Fallout Boy, in a room filled with Dark Souls posters and comic books.  
  
And Yazi loved sex. She started learning more and more about it, and about herself.  
  
She loved sucking dick. She loved how it was warm against her mouth, how it felt to suck on something, like some reminiscent of a pacifier or something. She even liked the taste, even though she was not into cum flavour.   
  
She also loved being pounded into the mattress, and she really felt like she was made for it. Many many times while talking to some gay friends about sex, she noticed ‘huh, I could be a huge bottom if I were a man’, and they all laughed.  
  
And yeah, sexism sucked balls, but she was glad she had a vagina, cause she didn't have to spend that much money with lube.  
  
Yazi also loved masturbating. For her, it was something completely different from sex. It was her private me time, and when her sister and parents were asleep, she could realize all her pansexual fantasies.  
  
Yes, there was this ridiculous stereotype that bi and pan people would all miss people from other genders while dating someone with a specific gender, something that was ridiculous. She loved her boyfriend very much, thank you, and she would not leave him for something like that. But she also enjoyed watching/seeing/thinking about other types of sex but hers with her boyfriend. It was an ok thing to do.  
  
And she loved watching girls, seeing girls, cause she never did anything with one.  
  
And Yazi would come so hard when thinking about a gorgeous lady eating her out.  
  
  
Yazi bit her lip, those lustful thoughts invading her mind completely. But she could allow it to happen at that moment.  
  
After all, she was laid in Fionna’s bed, with nothing on her upper half but her black sports bra. And Fionna’s mouth was on her neck, sucking, kissing and biting her skin. She loved Fio’s mouth, how it was warm, how her tongue knew exactly what to do, and when to do.  
  
She continued to explore Yazi’s body, going down and down, and the younger one could only close her eyes, and cover her mouth with her hand, trying to not make too much noise. After all, she was used to having sex in secrecy, and old habits die hard.  
  
“My parents aren’t home baby,” Fionna told her, taking her hand away and kissing Yazi’s lips. “And I love the noises you made.”  
  
They kissed again and rolled on the bed, and Yazi could put her hands on that wonderful and new thing.  
  
Touching another girl’s breasts felt different from hers. So different. She didn’t know why, and it was probably related to the fact she was having sex with that girl.  
  
  
She had so many doubts, back then, when she started dating Fionna. It was mainly instilled on her by her friends, but yeah. She wondered if she would miss a penis. If she would feel that sex was something incomplete without it.  
  
And yes, deep down she knew it was complete and utter bullshit, but the doubt was still there.  
  
It got better when she started having those embarrassingly horny, but oh so perfect, sessions of skype sex. And if Fionna could make her cum so hard with basically just words and 8 pixels of naked skin, imagine how it would feel actually feeling her.  
  
  
Right now she knew, it felt amazing.  
  
Yazi sucked on Fionna’s nipples after removing her pokémon themed bra, and it was delightful. Not only she was burning to put her hands on those beautiful, soft breasts, but making the older moan while she caressed the small pink nubs, with her hands and mouth.  
  
They kissed more, they could never stop kissing, got even more naked, and hugged.  
  
Yazi could feel all of Fionna’s skin in that hug. And it was warm. And Yazi’s heart was beating so fast.  
  
“I love you” she whispered.  
  
“I love you too” said Fionna, with that beautiful pink mouth. That mouthed that kissed her again, that drew a wet line of licks and bites from her collar bones to her nipples, down to her ribs, down to her belly button and pelvic bone.  
  
Yazi screamed.  
  
  
She never did it before, to be honest. Her boyfriend tried once, and it was good, but quick and inexperienced. They never really tried again, cause she didn’t want to force him to do something he found so uncomfortable. It caused a crisis in Yazi. Of course, it did. She started to look for what was wrong with her taste of smell, and all kind of things related.  
  
She was so insecure about herself. Was the shape of her vulva wrong? Was her clitoris too big? Her labia too small? She kept freaking out about this for a long time till she noticed how sexist it was. How insecure woman was about their own vulvas because of pornography setting unrealistic standards, besides all of mídia and beauty industry doing the same.  
  
She thanked a lot of her gained confidence to Fionna. Seeing her naked, even through those lenses, made her realize how different but still attractive feminine bodies were. Yes, her nipples were darker than Fionna’s, and her breasts were bigger, and her vulvas were a bit different, but that only made it better. It only made her sexier on Yazi’s eyes, and vice-versa.  
  
And she couldn’t wait to taste a girl, her girl, for the first time.  
  
  
And there she was.  
  
Her legs were still shaking with the orgasm that Fionna gave her, but she looked for all the energy she had to satisfy her girl.  
  
Yazi was nervous she wasn’t going to know what to do, but Fionna reassured her.  
  
“Just do what you feel like doing and I will feel good. I promise.”  
  
So she did.  
  
She licked a long stripe up Fionna’s intimacy, tasting her for the first time. And it was good.  
  
She did it again, deepening her tongue on the warm, wet surface, making the older one gasps, pulling her hair.  
  
Yazi loved feeling her hair pulled, so she did it again, moving up to the small sensitive bud, playing with it, sucking it till she heard Fionna moan, as loud as her, cheeks, ears and neck full red now.  
  
And Yazi then just delighted her. She sucked, she licked, she dipped her tongue in warmth and even moved away to bite, provocatively, Fionna's inner thigh.  
  
They went back to kissing, mixing their tastes, Fio's hands were on Yazi's ass, groping it and then rummaging on the bedside table.  
  
“There is cherry lube,” she whispered. “I want to taste you with it.”  
  
  
And gosh. There was so much cherry everywhere.  
  
And there was so much love and so much discovery. She tasted Fionna, and touched her and made her shake and close her eyes, deep, long breathes. And Fionna did the same. Her lips were everywhere, and her fingers know knew every inch of her, and Yazi never felt so satisfied.  
  
  
Fionna knew her as no one else did. And Yazi was grateful for it.  
  
And as they cuddled together to sleep, Yazi smiled and thought about her grandmother.  
  
Yeah, she might have not kept herself pure till her marriage, but at least now she was with the girl she was 100% sure she was going to marry.  
  
In every single reality possible.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go. Hope y'all liked. Kisses to everyone who did, and those who didn't too.  
> Kuddos? Comments? 
> 
> Bye bye!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked! The second chapters contain sex, but it's independent to this one, basically, so if you don't want to read, skip the next button  
> And if you're here, leave a comment maybe? A kuddo? Anyway, kisses darlings


End file.
